Certain aspects of the proliferation of cancer tissue resemble the proliferation of granulation tissue in wound healing. In the absence of plasma transglutaminase (Factor XIII), wound healing is impaired. As a corollary, addition of Factor XIII promotes wound healing. Our previous experiments indicated that tumor growth is delayed when plasma transglutaminase is inhibited. Current experiments conducted on mice indicate that tissue transglutaminase is also involved in tumor proliferation.